The Lost Machine
by flicker404
Summary: Sequel to "New Beginnings". Michael, John, and KITT must foil a plot against the Foundation, only to discover that the antagonist is an old enemy.


**Knight Rider 2**

The Lost Machine

_By Zachary Sweigart_

DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction and does not pertain nor have any affiliation with related characters, vehicles, or settings described in the 1982-86 television series _Knight Rider_ or the 1996 movie _Knight Rider 2000: The Movie_, both owned by Glen Larson. All characters, vehicles, and other objects are used under license of Universal Studios Inc. and should not be copied and/or borrowed without the consent of Universal Pictures. Any characters that appeared in the previous story, Knight Rider – New Beginnings are property of Zachary Sweigart. All rights reserved.

_Prologue_

CRASH! The bridge Nick was traveling over was rocked to the very foundations. Pieces of concrete and brick fell through as did fragments of the bridge's road. The force of impact was enough to cause Nick's car to bounce wildly.

"What on earth?" Nick said as he stopped the car and got out. He was a bit shaken from the ordeal. Just a few moments earlier he was just driving along listening to a Guns n'Roses tune when the bridge he was on started shaking. It was so bad that the armored truck behind him stopped and got stuck in a middle section of the bridge.

Rushing over to the edge of the ravine, Nick saw two Trans Ams standing face to face at the bottom. They appeared to be ready to engage in a sort of jousting. A voice came from the first one.

"Let John and Mandie go, Karr." The voice sounded like a man's.

"But why should I?" came the ominous reply from second two-toned car. "I have all of you right where I want you."

"This isn't about them, Karr." The man in the first car said, "This is between you and me and Kitt. You'll never really be free until you defeat us!" The man's words seemed to have held some significance to the driver of the silver and black Trans Am. Both doors flung open and a young man and a young woman ran in terror from the car, leaving the interior empty.

_That car has no driver?_ Nick thought, _What kind of weird stuff is this?_

Then the silver and black car closed its doors and fired and greenish white laser blast from beneath its flashing yellow scanner mounted in the hood. The blast was deflected by the first car and bounced back to its source. Sparks flew as the blast seared the attacking car.

Then the two cars revved up and peeled away in the direction of the other.

"If I am destroyed," said the driverless car, "So shall you be!"

BOOM! In a shower of sparks, the two-toned Trans Am exploded when the black car struck it.

In the lingering dust, Nick could see the scorched metal fragments left behind. After surveying the scene, the black car drove off into the sunset, never to return.

Nick scurried down the ravine for a closer look. Among the fragments, it didn't appear that any of it could be salvageable, but Nick foraged through the parts anyway.

And then he saw something that caught his eye. It was a small black box with three yellow LED bars that moved slowly up and down. Noises came from the box, but they sounded unintelligible to Nick. He quickly stuffed the treasure into his coat pocket and climbed back out of the ravine.

That was on August twenty-seventh, 1985.

_CHAPTER ONE_

July fifth, 2008.

Smash! A huge gate was being ripped to shreds and the sound of screeching tire could be heard. The noise was that of a two-car chase in the crowded downtown district of Los Angeles. Traffic-goers dodged left and right trying to avoid the carnage that was taking its toll on their fair city streets. A white Hummer rampaged through all lanes of the busy road, ramming anything that got in its way.

"Carlos!" The driver of machine shouted, "Get rid of him!"

"Got it."

Carlos opened the sunroof and propped himself so that he would face the rear of the vehicle. He then pulled out an AK-47 semi-automatic rifle and quickly loaded the weapon. His eyes scanned the road behind him, looking for their pursuer. They had just passed a semi truck that had swerved out of the way and now lay sideways across the main street.

"I think we lost him!" Carlos yelled back to the driver.

No sooner had the words escaped his lips then he saw the side of semi's trailer burst open. Through the white trailer the graceful form of the Knight Industries Three-Thousand blasted through the sheet metal. Carlos panicked and the AK-47 crackled as it spewed forth a hail of bullets on the pursuer. The bullets bounced harmlessly off the black sports car.

The driver of the sports car, John O'Connor, didn't even seem to be phased by the commotion. To him, this was just another day at work for the Foundation for Law and Government. John had been employed as an agent for the Foundation for about a year now and life couldn't have been more exciting, or dangerous.

After dodging a tour bus, the white Hummer turned right onto another street, just as crowded as the last one. John followed close behind, also trying to avoid the numerous obstacles.

Carlos shouted to the driver.

"Shake him man!"

"I'm tryin'. He won't give me any room!"

John punched a few buttons and an image of the Hummer appeared on video screen. The agent waited impatiently to get a reading. Soon, the computer had locked on to the vehicle and displayed the confirming message.

John activated turbo boost and soared over the SUV. The criminals gasped in horror as they the saw the black car fly over them.

When John hit the ground, he hit the grappling hook. The hook pierced the grill of the Hummer and kept its hold. John cranked the wheel hard to the left. The grappling line became taught and yanked the large SUV along with it. Then the agent released the cord. The Hummer skidded sideways and crashed into a concrete wall.

The two men jumped out and were quickly met with Los Angeles law enforcement officers. The chief was also on the scene and got out to thank John for his good work.

"We couldn't have done it without you." he smiled, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." John replied, "Excuse me. I'll have to get going now."

John hopped back in the black car and zoomed off towards the Foundation Headquarters. He was enjoying the weather so he deactivated the targa roof panel, which in turn slid back into the rear compartment, allowing for a beautiful view of the blue sky.

"Good job, Kitt. Michael would be proud."

"Thank you, John. But, as you say, it's all in a day's work."

A green light flashed on the dash followed by a beeping noise.

"Michael is calling; I'll put him on screen."

The screen flickered to life and the portrait of a tall man in his late forties appeared.

"I trust you apprehended those drug dealers?" said Michael Knight, head of the Foundation for Law And Government.

"Hello to you to, Michael. And, yes, we did a number on those dealers. Local PD picked up the last of them."

"I'd like you to get back to the Foundation as soon as possible. We have a major issue here and I don't even feel safe discussing it on our FLAG secure frequency."

"That bad?"

"It could be worse."

"Be there in a minute."

John headed back to the huge and magnificent mansion he now called home. It was also the Foundation's headquarters, the place where all their operations were staged. After passing through the wrought iron gate, John parked the Three-Thousand in front of the building and ran inside.

"Park yourself, Kitt." he said and the car complied.

He quickly ran up the elegant marble staircase to the third floor. Finding the correct door, John burst into the well-furnished office. Michael was standing near his desk, which had a black laptop computer planted on top of it. The tall man seemed relieved when John appeared.

"Good to see you." Michael said, "We might have a potentially dangerous problem."

"Please don't withhold from the public."

Michael showed John some items on his computer.

"John, you remember James Vincent?"

"How could I forget. As I recall, he got the shock of his life."

"You remember how we were baffled by the way he got access to other Knight Three-Thousand?"

"Yeah." John answered, "You said he must've hacked into the Foundation computer by using someone on the inside, some one who knew an awful lot about FLAG protocol and security."

"After reviewing the theory, our technicians have proved it to be impossible. It's not an inside job. Too much screening for that."

"So if no one here helped him, who did?"

"I believe he either created or borrowed a program of FLAG's. Some kind of device made by the Foundation. We don't know how a device like this could've been acquired except through illegal means."

"And that's what I'm here to find out?"

"Exactly." Michael, "Trace the signal it's using, but be fast; this thing is covering its tracks very well. The coordinates are being fed into Kit as we speak…"

John didn't need to be told twice. He immediately jumped up and tore down the stairs to the garage. He ran full speed towards the black sports car and yanked the door open. Kitt's dashboard came to life as the dual turbine roared to life.

"What's our first location, Kitt?"

"Red Rock Ridge. There is radar array in that location." came Kitt's reply.

"Let's go to Red Rock."

_CHAPTER TWO_

In an instance, the calm desert roads were disturbed by a black flash that streaked across its barren landscape. It was none other than the Knight Industries Three-Thousand, scanner sweeping at full tilt along with the engine. John O'Connor stared intently at the readout on the heads up display. He was watching the strength of the signal they were chasing, pushing his car to the limit to keep up.

"How is your analysis of the signal coming, Kitt?"

"Interesting to say the least." Kitt responded, "I find it strange that the signal is very much like my own, but not exactly."

"Any theories?"

"None at the moment, John."

"Okay. Keep working."

Presently, they approached what appeared to be their destination. It was the radar array station. It consisted of one single building with a ten-foot radar dish atop its roof. The signs on the fence read 'Keep Out' in yellow letters, but their intended effect did not hold true to the young agent. John looked around cautiously; the absence of any vehicles or people as indicated by Kitt's scan made him suspicious of what it held in store.

"John, the signal has stopped here." Kitt reported.

"Alright, I'll check it out."

He climbed over the fence with little difficulty and proceeded inside the building, which was unlocked. Reaching around the corner he felt for the light switch. When he did, the old fixtures crackled to life. The communications display, however, had already been activated. John heard a voice come through the speakers. The voice was deep and hollow sounding.

"Hello, Jonathon David O'Connor."

"Who's there?" John asked.

"Consider me a lost soul searching for a body, to put it in human terms."

"You're not human?"

"Othello once said 'Know thyself'." The mechanical voice sounded, "I know exactly what I am, but it is obvious, Jonathon, that you have not taken Othello's advice."

"I know who I am, who are you?"

"All in good time, John, all in good time. Since you're so good at following every directive that the blasted Foundation sets before you, perhaps you'll honor a little request of mine."

"What might that be?"

"Tell Michael Knight that I have everyone right where I want them. Nothing has changed since August twenty-seventh." With that, the voice died out.

John tried a few more second to raise the signal again, but it was to no avail. The signal was lost. But now John certainly had something to report back to Michael. He hurried back to the mansion to tell of his findings.

"You say it talked to you?" said Erin Crisson, the Foundation's chef mechanic charged with the responsibility of keeping the Knight Industries Three-Thousand in top shape. Erin was on leave during the incidents surrounding John's inclusion into FLAG and was still warming up to the idea of someone else spending more time with Kitt. She, Michael, and John were in Michael's office at the headquarters.

"Yes," John said, "It knew me by name. It also knew your name, Michael."

"Well what did he say?" Michael said, intrigued.

"He wanted to tell you that he has everyone right where he wants them." John answered. "And that nothing has changed since August twenty-seventh."

Michael's expression turned to one of concern.

"After all these years…" he said quietly to himself.

"What?" John said, "What is it?

"I don't like being kept in the dark, Mr. Knight." Erin chimed in, "Could you please tell us what's going on?"

"Understand," Michael said, "That what I'm about to tell you regards a dark secret in the Foundation's past."

"Everyone's got their skeletons in the closet." John shrugged, "Except the Foundation's closet has a lot more bells and whistles than most others."

"I'd like to have Kitt join us," Michael said. Erin walked over to Michael's desk and hit a few switches. Kitt's familiar voice came over the speakers.

"Yes, Erin? What do you need?"

"Michael has called for a little conference and he wants you in on it." Erin answered.

"Very well." came Kitt's reply.

"Now then," Michael said, "Let's start: Before I was with the Foundation, another vehicle was designed before Kitt. It was called the Knight Automated Roving Robot. Karr for short. It was identical to the Knight Industries Two-Thousand in every way except for one crucial detail. Karr's programming lacked the directive to protect human life. It was because of this fault that Karr killed two of the technicians servicing him for his trial run."

"Oh my gosh." Erin said, imagining the sight of two men being plowed down by a runaway car.

"Karr," Michael continued, "was deactivated and placed in storage. Devon Miles, my former mentor, pushed the Foundation to dismantle it, but no such action was taken because Wilton Knight couldn't bear the thought of one of his creations being turned into scrap."

"And so Kitt was built to replace the inferior machine." John reasoned.

"Eventually, the inevitable happened." Michael said, "As it always happens with broken machinery, Karr somehow was reactivated and escaped. He was involved with robbery, breaking an entering, and again, homicide. Twice he came back from the dead, twice Kitt and I stopped him. It appears our efforts were not enough, though."

"If I recall," Kitt said, "No one was dispatched from the Foundation to retrieve Karr's vital equipment when we destroyed him twenty years ago. According to records, the voice box, CPU, and processor were never retrieved. A small oversight to some, but as you say Michael, the devil is in the details. It is possible, although highly improbable, that Karr exists somewhere to this day."

"What about the date?" John asked, "August twenty-seventh. What does that mean?"

"August twenty-seventh," Kitt explained, "Was the last day we saw Karr."

"So perhaps he's exacting his revenge." John said, "He's toying with us because he knows something we don't."

"How do we keep things safe?" Erin said.

"By keeping Michael out of the picture." John said after much thought, "If Karr is after revenge, he'll go after you and Kitt first."

"But we already know that." Erin stated.

Michael raised his hand.

"Let him continue, dear."

"So Erin, me, and the rest of the Foundation are most likely not the primary targets."

"I must admit," Kitt said, "You're logic is infallible, Jonathon."

Michael sat back down at his desk and folded his hands like he always did when he was mulling something over in his mind. "Well," he said, "I've never been the one to back down from a fight."

"That is most true." Kitt replied.

"So I say we face this thing head on." Michael continued, "But we must come up with a way to use our strengths for the better."

"If I may say something, Michael." Kitt offered, "We are not entirely sure of exactly what strengths and weaknesses Karr has. Ruling out the possibility that he has gotten a new body, I'm not sure that he has any way of making his threat feasible. The only answer I can come up with is that he has found some other type of vehicle in which to exact his revenge."

"And all vehicles have designers and creators." John added, "We just have to find the right one."

"Assuming, of course," Kitt continued, "That there is a vehicle already designed for him."

An idea immediately popped into John's brain. Of course, it was brilliant. And it was the only possible answer.

"Drake." He said, rather abruptly, "That other Three-Thousand! His techs had more than enough time to figure out what makes it tick."

"And no molecularly bonded shell was ever applied to that car so he didn't even have to try to split it open." Erin said in disbelief, "That's why so many things appeared in out of place when we got it back!"

"I believe," Kitt announced, "that we have come to a feasible conclusion, Michael."

_CHAPTER THREE_

Across the desert in a place far outside of Red Rock Ridge, beyond the rocky hills surrounding the radar post, existed an old mining complex. The sign out front which faced the highway read "Shaner's Mines Inc." The letters had since faded and now the complex was completely abandoned.

Or was it? Somewhere deep within the old mining shaft, a man in his early fifties paced back and forth and forth in front of a large object covered by a tarp. The object obviously was placed there recently as no dust had settled on it. As the man paced he talked to the object.

"But why? This is so dangerous."

"You're pathetic, Nick." said the voice from beneath the tarp, "A real man would recognize the opportunity when it presents itself."

"But it's illegal." The man pleaded, "And what if people get hurt? I couldn't bear the thought of someone getting accidentally killed through this whole ordeal."

"Nicholas," the voice said slowly and condescendingly, "We have discussed what would happen to your family if you went to the authorities. If you choose not to participate more people will be killed, and not by mere accident."

Nick shuddered at the thought. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. If only he hadn't known so much about computers. If only he hadn't plugged Karr's CPU into the university computer and discovered the AI. If only he had pulled the plug on it when it started giving commands, before he had listened to its instructions. Maybe his life wouldn't be in the mess it was now. If only…

"Day dreaming again, Nick?" Karr said.

"Uh, sorry."

"No need to apologize." Karr replied, "Now compose yourself; we have an errand to run."

"What for?"

"My body." Karr answered.

"How do we get that?" Nick winced as he asked the question. He really didn't want to know how they would get it, nor did he care why.

"It can only be found at the Foundation Headquarters." Karr explained, "Don't worry; my installation will take mere seconds. I have already mapped out the instructions thanks to some schematics donated by a certain Wilhelm Drake." Wilhelm, now deceased, was once responsible for stealing the back-up Knight Three-Thousand vehicle. John's first mission was to retrieve it.

"But how do we get into the Foundation?" Nick asked.

"For the most part, tight security is kept at the perimeter." Karr replied, "But after a little research, I have discovered that the entire staff has been cordially invited to the ceremony to induct Mr. George Wilson as the state's new governor. I also took the liberty of intercepting one Mr. Knight's emails. His response letter indicates that he, Dr. Erin Crisson, and Jonathon O'Connor will all be attending, along with that inferior Kitt model."

"This is awfully risky, Karr." Nick said as he turned to go home. The man got into his pick up truck and drove back to his house. Karr remained in the shaft, thinking over his plans.

"I have everyone right where I want them, Nick." He said, "Including you."

In his room at the Foundation, John was trying tie his tuxedo bow tie, a task that was quickly becoming one his least favorite pastimes. After many attempts, he came to the conclusion that it was simply impossible. While fumbling some more with it, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and Erin poked her head around the corner.

"Oh, okay," she said, "Just making sure you were ready."

"Well I will be, just as soon as I figure out this thing goes on." He pulled and prodded the tie again in hopeless confusion. Erin smiled and walked into the room. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and her hair was done up really nice. She reached her hands around John's neck.

"Here," she said, "Let me help you." In a few seconds, Erin had John's tie on correctly.

"Well thank you." John smiled, "I guess I owe you one. You saved me from complete embarrassment from tuxedo-wearers world-wide."

"You know, cars and computer aren't the only things I'm good at." Erin said.

"Yeah, I-"

"Jonathon?" It was Kitt, calling him on his wristwatch communicator. Kitt seemed to, through no fault of his own, have a knack for ruining good moments. John simply forced a smile and held the watch to his mouth.

"Yes, Kitt."

"The motorcade is ready and I've been waiting out front for twenty minutes."

"I'll be right there." John confirmed. Looking back at Erin he said, "Well I guess its time we got going. You can ride with us if you'd like."

"Thank you," Erin said, accepting his invitation, "It'll be nice to take a ride in Kitt every once in a while."

With that, Erin and John walked outside and approached Kitt. He was waiting out front where the semi-circle drive way came up to the headquarters from the street. The car cordially opened his doors for the two.

"Thanks a lot, Kitt." John said.

"You're welcome, Jonathon, but please remember to be on time." Kitt scolded, "You know how Michael is about keeping appointments."

"Alright, let's go." John acknowledged.

The Governor's reception was at the town hall, which was decorated inside and out with promotional items from the election, as well as other things. The theme seemed to be patriotic, which was evident by the many red, white, and blue streamers, banners, and signs that adorned the steps and interior of the magnificent building.

As John and Erin climbed the steps, Michael waited for them at the top.

"I almost thought you didn't make it." He said as he greeted them, "Good to see you here."

"Thanks, Michael." John smiled.

Once inside, they were meet by many officials of government; politicians, senators, congressmen. Most of them were talking with Michael, discussing their appreciation for his work with the Foundation and things of the like.

Erin and John made their way to the main hall, which also decorated and featured a classical jazz band which played mellow dancing music. There were also waiters and waitresses serving drinks and finger foods. John turned to Erin.

"Care for a dance?"

Erin smiled. "I'd love to."

The couple made their way to the center of floor. John placed his hands around Erin like he had seen a billion times before at big-time parties and recalled the dance moves his old partner Lt. Henley showed him.

"So," John started as Erin put her arms around him, "you like big parties like this?'

"Not really," Erin smiled, "But I couldn't find any better company."

"I'm flattered, really. You seem sincere about that."

"I am, John."

"You're not going to yell at me for being hard on Kitt, are you?" he winked at her.

"Oh John, don't silly." Erin laughed, "Now it's true I wish you weren't as rough with some his more delicate systems, but I'm not going to yell at you for it."

"Oh, that's a relief." John said. "You'd never make a good angry face."

"Why's that?"

"You look too cute when you're frowning."

Erin laughed and John smiled at her reaction. He was really enjoying her company. It seemed like there may be something there, John was pretty sure. He wasn't sure about how it would work, but for right now he didn't even worry about it.

Outside, Kitt was having a very different experience. Instead of joy and merriment, he just sat there, counting the cars in the parking lot and keeping track of the other guests entering and exiting the premises. Aside from modifying some of his chess strategies, there wasn't really much else to do. The only amusing thing that had happened all night was the look on the valet's face when Kitt drove himself to a suitable parking spot. Now Kitt had scanned the town hall out of curiosity. His scanner detected Michael talking to some big-name politicians.

_Interesting_, he thought_, for a party, Michael doesn't seem extremely excited._

Then he scanned further. He found John and Erin. They were dancing. And they seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a bit. Their eye contact, gestures, and fragments of conversation picked up on the wrist watch told the story. Kitt had seen various couples interacting before, but he had never really understood the human concept of love. Of course he knew the dictionary definitions and meanings, but it was never developed into a concrete idea: too many inconsistencies. Perhaps love was the one thing that set him apart from being normal.

After several hours, the Governor gave his victory speech. He thanked his supporters, friends, and voters for all their hard work and confidence. It was basically the same speech every politician gave when elected, but nevertheless the guests gave him warm rounds of applause. Before long, the party ended and the crowds dispersed. The members of the Foundation found their vehicles and returned home for a good night's rest.

_CHAPTER FOUR_

As the motorcade returned to the Foundation, Kitt became curious as to John and Erin's communication. When they had first met, Kitt could recall that Erin called John some not so nice words after he commented on a female mechanic taking care of Kitt's various functions. But now, they seemed to be very different. Kitt wanted to ask what had changed, but he decided to wait until another time.

They arrived at the front of the mansion and stopped. John pressed the 'Manual Drive' button.

_That's strange_, Kitt thought, _he usually wants me to open the door for him_. John got out and walked around the back of the black sports car. The he humbly opened the passenger side door for Erin.

"Thank you." Erin said, "I guess chivalry isn't completely dead."

"Let's hope it isn't." John smiled, "Miss?" He said gesturing with his hand for the front door. Erin got out and John walked her to the entrance.

"Well, thank you again, John." Erin said.

"No problem," John replied, "It was my pleasure."

After Erin entered the mansion, John walked back to Kitt.

"You know," Kitt started, "I could just as easily opened the door for you."

"Yes, I appreciate that, Kitt."

"I'm curious: why did you insist on opening the door yourself? Surely you were not trying to impress her by showing off your gull-wing door opening skills."

"I was not trying to impress her Kitt," John said as he put Kitt into gear and headed for the garage.

"I believe you were." Kitt pressed, "You like her, don't you."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you looked at her. I have studied many forms of facial and verbal expressions and believe you were, as Michael says, 'hitting on her'."

"Kitt, I was not hitting on Erin!" John accidentally half-shouted.

"There's no need to raise your voice, Jonathon." Kitt said, "If you were not, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I'm not feeling guilty!"

"You're raising your voice again."

"Kitt?"

"Yes, Jonathon?"

"Just be quiet." With that, the AI never said another word. John carefully parked him in the garage and sealed the door. Walking back to his room, John thoughts still dwelled on the evening, especially his conversation with Kitt. He was hitting on Erin, and, yes, he did like her. But he didn't dare tell Kitt that. If he did, he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

Meanwhile, back at her room, Erin had changed into her normal clothes. She was just starting to begin typing on her laptop when she remembered something.

"Oh, blast," she said to herself, "I forgot to get the disc for Kitt's new stealth program." With that, she made her way to the garage to retrieve the project she had been working on.

The new project was actually quite exciting. Earlier, she had found out the spectrum analysis of Kitt's molecularly bonded shell could manipulate it into turning different colors, and sometimes totally reflective. The assignment she had set before herself was to figure out a way to harness the properties and create a sort of stealth field for Kitt. While it sounded fantastic, Erin was making considerable progress and the task often kept her up at odd hours of the night.

After opening the door with her access key card, the door opened and granted her clearance to enter. Quickly, she found the disc; it was still sitting on the workbench. She turned to leave when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was the other car. It seemed at little out of place. Erin decided to investigate.

As she approached, she noticed that the surface had marks on it. Scratches? No, it wasn't possible. The back up car had recently been sprayed with the molecularly bonded shell. Scratches couldn't be put in it. Erin turned the light to see better. The fluorescent bulbs illuminated the car's hood. They weren't scratches, the were finger prints. After examining them closer, she saw that they were larger. Definitely a man's.

"Who could've been down here?" Erin thought to herself. In her mind she ran through the different people who could've tampered with the car. Michael? Not likely, he was definitely not a mechanic by any means. John? No, same scenario. She knew wasn't another tech because she was the only one with clearance to Kitt or the backup car.

The situation alarmed her greatly. She made a dash for the phone to alert Michael that an intruder was in the premises, possibly still there. Before she could lift the phone off the receiver, a voice startled her.

"I wouldn't touch that alarm, Miss Crisson." said a hollow voice, "Not unless you want to be a permanent addition to this facility." It was the backup car! It was talking to her! Erin turned around slowly, almost scared to death by the being.

"Who are you?" she trembled.

"I think you know who I am, Miss Crisson."

"Karr?"

"Correct."

"What do you want?"

"That disc in your hands. I have scanned the contents. It looks very interesting."

Then another voice broke in. "Leave her alone, Karr."

It was Kitt.

"Deactivate yourself immediately." Kitt commanded.

"Still using the diplomatic approach, Kitt?" Karr said as he rolled off of the stand and turned around to face Kitt. "It fails you every time."

"Erin," Kitt said calmly, "Come over here." Erin bolted for the black car's open gull-wing door. Karr tried to intercept her but Kitt closed the door just in time.

"Still existing only to serve humans?" Karr said, "You're so much better than them, Kitt."

"A creation is never greater than his creator, Karr." Kitt replied confidently, "You should know that." While Kitt kept Karr busy, he secretly alerted Michael and John of the problem. In a matter of seconds, alarms all over the Foundation sounded.

"You cannot escape, Karr." Kitt said, "It is futile."

"That's what you think." Karr replied. With that, he peeled out and head for the garage door. With a crash, the enemy car blasted through the wall. Kitt switched on his pursuit mode and followed. When they reached the front of the mansion, John and Michael exited the Mansion and were standing on the lawn trying to figure out what the commotion was all about. Kitt knew that he couldn't waste time in his pursuit of Karr, but he also knew that Erin was quite shaken, and that he would not be as useful without John. The black sports car approached the mansion's front steps and skidded sideways. Opening the door, Erin jumped out, still scared to death by the ordeal.

"Are you okay?" John asked, hugging her in an attempt to comfort her fears. Erin sobbed in his arms.

"What happened, Erin?" Michael asked, "Who's driving the other car?"

"Karr," Erin sobbed, "He scared me to death."

"Shh, its okay know." John said.

"Jonathon." came Kitt's call, "Every second we stand here is another second Karr has to escape." John realized this and bolted for the black sports car's open door.

"Alright," John said, "Pedal to the metal."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kitt confirmed. With that, the Knight Three-Thousand's tires screeched as it spun around and headed for the now smashed gate and out onto the streets in search of the runaway car.

"Kitt, can you pick him up on your scanner?"

"I'm trying… wait… I have him, Jonathon!" came Kitt's joyful cry. "He's heading down highway fifty-six, and my, is he flying. Not literally of course."

"Alright, Kitt." John said pressing some buttons on the console. "It's time to close the gap. Activate Super Pursuit Mode!" The dash board gave the confirming message that all systems were ready, and the whine of the turbo jets increased in intensity. The front air dam came forward and angled down, the spoiler and trunk raised up to reveal the exhaust boosters, and the sides flared out to compensate for loss of control. With a scream, the Knight Three Thousand surged forward at almost three-hundred miles per hour, rocketing beneath the desert night sky.

As the bullet of a car raced down the highway, John was holding on as best he could.

"Whoa, buddy. Did Erin give you a tune up?"

"She has increased the efficiency of my turbines by forty percent." Kitt answered without wavering. "It is satisfactory I presume?"

"You bet your motor oil it is."

Meanwhile, surround traffic goers panicked, trying to steer clear of the black blur that was tearing up their fair highway. For a normal car traveling at those speeds an accident would be inevitable. But Kitt never came close to hitting a single one. His perceptors and guidance system kept his path true and out of the way of innocent civilians.

Soon, however, the highway was becoming deserted. According to Kitt's scanners, Karr was using an old, worn out stretch of road. Within seconds, the runaway car was in visual range. John deactivated Super Pursuit Mode. The Knight Three-Thousand's body panels slid back into place as it slowed to one hundred fifty miles per hour.

John was surprised to see that Karr was not making any attempt to shake them.

"What's he doing?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, " Kitt answered, "Wait. That's strange."

"What?"

"My scanners are reading another person inside."

"Someone's driving him?"

"No, the individual is slumped over the passenger seat, apparently unconscious."

"Then we've got to get them out." John determined. As soon as he said that, Karr pulled a U-turn right in front of them. He stopped and opened the passenger door. The body of a man in his fifties fell out. Without further provocation, the car drove off into the desert.

"Stop, Kitt." John ordered, "We have to see if he's alright."

John pulled over and rushed out to the man.

"Kitt, scan his vitals."

"He's unconscious, Jonathon, and his pulse is very low. He's suffering from an apparent lack of oxygen. We need to seek medical attention now." John pulled the man over his shoulder and hauled him back to the Knight Three-Thousand and fast as possible.

"Okay, lets go!"

_CHAPTER FIVE_

After John got the man into the emergency room, he was met by Michael and Erin. Standing in the hospital's stark white reception area, they reviewed the events of the day.

"I feel I share some of the blame for what has happened." Michael said, "There are some actions that could've been in place to protect against this sort of thing."

"It's not your fault, Michael." Erin said. "Nothing could compare to a scare like that, but there was nothing you could do. His presence was totally random and unforeseen."

"I don't know," John said, scratching his head, "He could've known we were going to be at that party for Governor Wilson."

"If that is the case," Michael replied, "Then he has a bigger security tap into the Foundation that I thought." The group fell silent, faced with the grim nature of the situation. Presently, one the hospital's nurses approached Michael. After exchanging a few words, Michael motioned for John and Erin to follow him.

The nurse led the group to room 204, where the man John had found in the desert had been stabilized. He was laying in a bed with various monitors keeping watch on his vital signs.

"You have five minutes," the nurse said, "Then we have to sedate him."

"Thank you." Michael replied as she left. Then he turned to face the man in the bed.

"I'm Michael Knight, head of the Foundation for Law And Government. Could you answer a few questions for us Mr.-?"

"Mathis," the man started, "Nicholas Mathis. I'll answer some questions for you. Least I could do for you.

"How did you get into our estate?" Michael asked.

"That, machine." Nick stumbled over the words, "It made me do it."

"Why did you agree to help him?"

"I didn't want to," the Nick gasped, "But he threatened to hurt my family."

"That sounds like Karr." Michael said in disgust.

"How did you 'find' him?" Erin asked.

"He was just a little program I found in the desert. I thought he was amusing, so I did what he asked. Heh, look where it got me."

"Karr sounds like a real charmer." John said.

"Do you have any idea what he may be up to?" Michael said.

"No. I'm sorry." Nick coughed.

"Thank you, Mr. Mathis." Michael finished, "We'll be leaving now." As they turned to leave, Nick said one final thing.

"You know," he sputtered, You'd do best to get rid of that thing when you find it. It can't do no one any good."

"That's what we intend to do." John said, and the threesome left the hospital.

Inside some kind of hidden structure in the Red Rock mountains, Karr was performing a self maintenance check using various forms of very high-tech equipment. The machinery appeared to be the same kind found at the Foundation's garage, which was used for Kitt's maintenance. While Karr was finishing his work, a tall man with a dark hair and a goatee approached him.

"What have you got?" said the tall man. His voice was deep and his tone was serious.

"The new driver seems quit adept," Karr answered, "A chip off the old block as you would say. I'm speaking purely out of his remarkable ability to fulfill what you brother started."

"That man is not my brother!" the man shouted with disgust, "He is a disgrace to everything I am, and everything my father was!"

"Calm down," Karr said, obviously not phased by the man's rage, "I was merely stating that you two had a striking resemblance to each other."

"He didn't earn the face he wears," the man replied darkly, "Just as he never earned my father's love."

"Then why did your father see him to be more fit to drive Kitt than you?" Karr prodded, "He must have seen something in him. A quality that made him more of an asset than you."

"You are treading dangerous ground, Karr." The man said through clenched teeth.

"Only to you, Garthe."

The tall man changed the subject.

"So what is this advantage you have over the Foundation vehicle?"

"A stealth shield," Karr answered, "It will allow me to remain invisible to scanners and the human eye, even at speeds of up to fifty miles per hour."

"Excellent!" Garthe said, "You have tested this?"

"I intend to."

"When?"

"All in good time," Karr teased, "All in good time."


End file.
